Fever Dreams of Winter
by Yo's Subordinate
Summary: Winter was granted one wish, but for the highest price in exchange—his heart and the Fire Brand's memory of them together during that single, feverish night of the Dark Tournament. Shounen ai. Angst. Enjoy.


Dis/claimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho—I never have and never will obtain monetary profit from writing fanfiction. I must admit I do so get tired of saying this disclaimer. We all know who _owns _this amazing anime (Yoshihiro Togashi). However, the plot and any poetry or OCs are mine to claim.  
Summary: Winter was granted one wish, but for the highest price in exchange—his heart and the Fire Brand's memory of them together during that single, feverish night of the Dark Tournament…  
Warning(s): Heavy duty shounen ai & angst. _This_ chapter also does _not _take place during the Dark Tournament—it's the "present." I essentially go back between post-anime and the Dark Tournament throughout this entire fic, so I'll do my best to delineate. Other warnings will be noted in this section as they appear.  
Rating: Mature  
Author's notes: I'm not exactly sure what to say about this without giving a lot away. I suppose it's my first Touya/Hiei fic in a _looong_ time yeah? Honestly though, it's even a helluva more than _that_. I have about 8 to 10 chapters planned for this, so yeah... Enjoy. And my apologies for the…short length of the prologue and my crappiness at writing Jin.

xx

**Fever Dreams of Winter**  
_**Prologue**_

By Yo's Subordinate  
_**Posted 8/10/12  
**_  
xx

_A dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world_. – Oscar Wilde

xxx

The moonlight cut across a patch of green in Genkai's forest. The patch was an open grove hedged off by tall, thick oaks. The invisible fingertips of moonlight seemed to try and gouge through the solid image of a pale man with even paler features. He danced his kata with a sword, and in a way that made him seem as if he was the sword itself. Long cerulean strands of hair flowed freely with his movements, with each parry or thrust, with each step forward or back. He dodged and twirled, his feet light, his heart and mind still. His pale throat was bare to the cool, gentle wind blowing. His chest rippled softly with a leanness of muscle to be expected for a male of his petite size. However, the subtle power and grace contained in his every move was unexpected, especially by the being watching him from the shadows of the oaks.

Hiei couldn't look away from the Ice Master. Hiei found that Touya used one of Genkai's training swords to dance. The man was without many garments to hinder his procession through the grove. Touya only wore a simple, light blue pair of training pants. Even his feet were bare, touching the earth. Touya seemed to glow an ethereal silver in the moonlight, his paleness and hair amplifying the effect.

_I wonder why he's here in the Ningenkai_, Hiei pondered, moving subtly closer to the ice demon.

Hiei chanced upon Touya's energy signature while doing surveillance of the temple grounds with his jagan. He had instantly left from his spot on the living room window sill to go tell the demon off about being in the temple's vicinity without Genkai's permission—although it was really for the perceived "threat" to Yukina's peace, he'd never admit such a thing aloud.

All of that was until he saw Touya dancing with the sword. Hiei had wanted to dance _with_ Touya…the desire stronger than anything Hiei had ever felt before.

The glint of Touya's sword called to some deep part of the fire demon's soul…

_Or maybe it's not the sword that calls. Perhaps, it's the sword's wielder_,The deepest part of Hiei whispered in the back of his mind.

_Touya's alluring…_ Hiei thought, before slightly shaking his head and continuing to himself, _But it's only a trick of the light_.

Hiei looked away and stepped back into the shadows before flitting toward the temple, unaware of another set of eyes following him. They were the piercing blue eyes of the Wind Master.

The gentle wind from before suddenly picked up for only a second, becoming something almost tangible—a whiplash of fury hinting at the barely constrained maelstrom of jealousy whirling in Jin's heart. With a single inhale of breath, Jin was able to calm the wind again.

Touya never noticed, too lost in his dance to care.

The Wind Master left the grove too, trying to ignore the ache, the longing inside of him. Jin knew Touya could take care of himself, but that didn't stop him from wanting to be the demon's strength when Touya needed to be weak…when he needed to be vulnerable.

_I am only his friend, and I love him enough not to ask for more_. Jin thought, slipping back into the Makai before continuing in his mind, _And because I know he's been in love with Hiei for a long time, I know he'll never belong to me_.

xx

_Hate me  
break me  
bend me  
take me_

_Love me  
save me  
mend me_

_**Wake m****e!**_

xxx

_**To be continued in the next chapter…**_


End file.
